fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Little Cats
Little Cats vs. Big Cats During the Cat War, the Zemo is trying to prevent the serious threat, but they could not able to stop it. They realize what they feel helpless when they need to do something about it. The Trizen event has given a lot of impact on Trice and other two chosen members of the Trizen. They are tryng to figure out the mystery cat killer is. After that event, they are in a deep shock to see the Cat War coming just because of it. They are competing each other for the best, the fastest, the deadliest, the most dangerous fighters for the rewards--the team! Lavendar is one of them who is desperately trying to get the reward so badly and prove her mother that she can join her mother's rank. Her mother did not want her to join her rank just because she is too young to learn and die fighting and she did not want any of it for her daugther. Surprising her mother so much, Lavendar is fighting so hard to survive the deadly claws, the dangerous bites, and the attacks of cat packs from mystery cat people. She is finally stopped by the mysterious, strong giant cat called itself Ounce. Without knowing that OUnce is actually Civet, Panthera declared her daughter that she has to leave this place now. She is upset so much about losing the battle against Ounce. She accepts the fact she lost it. Ounce is promoted to join the team--Big Cats under Panthera's wing, but shockingly, he strongly has declined her offer and told her that he just wanted to fight for fun. He did it on his purpose to make his girlfriend fail. Ounce is defeated by the Ixthaca, the one who told Ounce there is no need to be ashamed of feeling as a loser. Ounce calls Ixthaca the Cat God if that is how powerful she has. He accidentically gives an information that he is an alien cat and makes things easy for Ixthaca to tell him whether what she is or not. Copycat fights all these cat people who can stop her. She never heard of these cat people before. Panthera told her that is why she kept things secret and untouched. Copycat told Panthera that she tried to keep her team secret and untouched, but everything is busted by the Shadows and the Zemo at the moment. Panthera admitted that she wanted Copycat to jon her rank. Copycat tells Panthera that she will think about it if she wants it. ACtually, she does not want it and she rather keep the promise in staying the team--Zemo. She reminds Panthera that she is a leader of the Cat Pack and her partner is dead. Little Big Cats vs. Little Little Cats Savage Little Cats South American Little Cats Lavendar-the fabled leader Koce-the cursed masked cat killer Civet vs. Ckeed battles Finally convince Tachot to join, but she left The types of the relationships of Little Cats Alley Cat-the secret life of Starrat Category:Team Category:1990 Fairview Comics Team